The Rule
by 2rats4writes
Summary: After a grueling shift at the police station, an extremely worn out, over worked Oliver goes to see Kyle, who enforces a rule.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Life to live.  
A/N: Just a cute idea I had while I couldn't sleep. This is my first Kish/OLTL FanFic so as always reviews are always appreciated, just a One Shot.**

The Police Station: Brody and Oliver are both on desk duty. It's midnight.

"This is ridiculous." Said Brody throwing a file down in frustration.

"This whole department has gone to hell in a hand basket." Said Oliver scanning over a file before throwing it down in frustration as well.

"Plus Lowell has us working nothing but graveyard." Said Brody "I haven't seen Jessica in a week a half."

"I haven't seen Kyle in two weeks." Said Oliver "He's either studying for exams or working, and I'm always here."

"Not to mention our loyalty to John has Lowell on edge." Said Brody

"No really?" asked Oliver sarcastically "I hadn't noticed."

"Fish, Lovett you're off duty go home." Said one of the rookies "We can finish up the filing."

"Thanks." Said Brody and Oliver jumping up and leaving as fast as they could.

Kyle's apartment: Kyle is studying when there's a knock at his door; he answers to find Oliver standing there, before Kyle could say a word Oliver pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

"I missed you to." Said Kyle "And yes I could use a study break."

"Good." Said Oliver "Because I really just need you right now."

"Work sucked?" asked Kyle

"Worse than that history course I took junior year." Said Oliver sitting down on the bed as Kyle made a 'That bad huh?' face.

"My poor overworked boyfriend." Said Kyle getting a beer out of the fridge and handing it to Oliver before starting to give him a massage "Hopefully I can make you feel better."

"Just being with you makes it all better." Said Oliver

"So how is life with the ex-Mayor drug ring operator turned Police Commissioner?" asked Kyle

"Awful." Said Oliver "He's got Brody and me on desk duty."

"That's ridiculous." Said Kyle "You two are the best field operatives the department has now that Bo and John are gone. He's got you two on desk duty?"

"He'd much rather fire us." Said Oliver "But then he'd have wrongful termination suits coming his way. If only we could figure out how Mitch Laurence is pulling Mayor Lord's strings, prove it and actually get the charges to stick."

"Okay that's it." Said Kyle going over to his desk and closing his books "I'm evoking the rule."

"The rule?" said Oliver slightly confused

"Yes." Said Kyle giving Oliver a look "The rule."

"Ah the rule." Said Oliver as realization came to the man's face "Forgetting the outside world and just you and me."

"Exactly." Said Kyle as Roxy burst in.

"Fish, why the hell is Laurence still walking?" asked Roxy

"Lowell." Said Oliver clearly breaking the rule "Believe me, if I could actually do anything to prove Laurence is blackmailing people I would."

"Come on, how hard can it be?" asked Roxy

"Someone has to press charges against him." Said Oliver "The problem is no one will."

"Okay that's it, the rule is officially enforced right now." Said Kyle leading Roxy back towards the door "Roxy out. As of right now 'DO NOT DISTURB UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE' Roxy got it?"

"All right." Said Roxy walking out

"The rule is enforced." Said Kyle locking the door behind Roxy and crawling onto the bed next to Fish "It'll all be okay Oliver, I promise."

"Thank you." said Oliver

"For what?" asked Kyle

"Being here." Said Oliver

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Said Kyle as Oliver pulled him into another deep kiss.

The Next Morning Oliver smiled as he woke up to Kyle studying at his desk.

"What happened to the rule?" asked walking over and giving Kyle a kiss on top of his head

"I have an anatomy test tomorrow." said Kyle

"If I remember correctly," said Oliver "you've always been a whiz with anatomy."

"The practical yes." said Kyle giving Oliver a kiss "The theory side of it, not so much anymore."

"You'll do great." said Oliver as he got dressed "I'm off to another day in Llanview's newest hell hole."

"I'll be here when you claw you're way out." said Kyle "Good luck."

"Thanks for last night." said Oliver kissing Kyle goodbye "I love you."

"I love you to." said Kyle "And how about I come save you at lunch time for an hour or so?"

"That would be great, see ya then." said Oliver as he walked out the door and back into the real world, the rule was officially broken.

~End~


End file.
